


always protected

by Radagasttheblonde



Category: Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 21,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25219933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radagasttheblonde/pseuds/Radagasttheblonde
Summary: Master Raymond has been asked to travel through time by his cousin Jules de Rohan to protect their relation Claire Fraser nea Beauchamp from the comte st Germain because hes sworn to kill every Beauchamp born but he sees something in Claire he wants.I want to thank my mum and kath for there help on this story
Relationships: Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> sorry no punctuation

** Chapter 1 Master Raymond, Jules re Rohan, Claire, uncle lamb : **

** Raymond’s pov  **

1723 France

I got a message from my cousin Jules de Rohan to go to see him when I could so I closed up my shop that evening a snuck through the dark passage ways so I wasn’t seen when I got to Jules’s house I went in vier the back door and I told the servants that Jules had asked me to come one of the servants said “ follow me” we went through the house in to the parlour Jules was sat waiting with two glasses of wine on the table he got up and bowed to me I bowed back and he said “ nice to see you cousin” and turned to the servant and said “ you may leave us” he gestured for me to sit.

Jules went and shut the door and said “ I was in court today and I heard that the comte st Germain is after one of our descendants ” I frowned and said “ how do you know?” I said I’ve seen her in the future and she looks like my mother” I said “ when did you travel you normally tell me when you travel” he shook his head and said “ no I dreamt about her and she was somewhere people are digging holes” and I saw the comte following her because as us as I saw the mark on her wrist as my mother did as does our other family members ” I nodded and said I’ll get Delphine to look after the shop till I get back I may be a while”. Jules stood and said “ you’ll be able to travel in two days” I stood and bowed and he handed me some gems and said “ safe travels cousin”. I left Jules house and went back to the shop opened my secret room and collected the clothing I would need I wrote delphine a note and began to travel towards the portal.

A day later when I got to the portal, I knew I still had time to get ready before I travelled so I changed into clothes that I thought I would need to be wearing to blend in. I finally began to hear the hum when the sun was on the horizon so I took a deep breath and walked through

** 1925 Egypt ( Claire aged 7)  **

when I woke I could fell the heat on my skin I didn’t have a clue where I was I moved away from the portal slightly and fell asleep for some time I woke at dusk and I finally managed to move but the heat was still beating down on me.

When I got to a city I walked round in wonder and heard someone speaking English so I asked someone where the dig was they pointed me in the direction I walked for some time until I got to a site where there was holes everywhere tents all around the edge so one came up to me and said “ may I help you?. I knew I had to think fast so I said “ I’m looking for someone to train me” he turned and shouted “ lamb” I saw a dark haired man come up from a hole and he said “ yes” the man pointed to me and said “ I’ve got you an apprentice” he waved me over and stuck his hand out and said “ I’m lamb and you are” I took his hand and said “ I’m ray nice to meet you” he said come down I’ll show you what I’ve found” I got in the hole and knelt next to him and watched him pull away the sand slowly and uncovered a ancient pot and passed it over to me and said “that’s from the ptolemaic dynasty which was between 305 B.C.E to 30 B.C.E” I just looked up at him in shock not being able to believe what he was saying I heard a young voice shouting “ uncle lamb uncle lamb look what I found” and passed down a bracelet with gems in it and lamb looked at it lamb and said “ you keep it lamb seen as you found it go and put it in your room” she hurried off into a tent across lamb then turned to me and said “ that’s my niece Claire”.

We carried on digging till the sun was going down we went and sat round a fire and I listen to everyone talking a language that a could not understand but it was fascinating to listen someone began to walk over to me and said “ uncle lamb said your new I’m Claire by the way” I smiled back and said “ I’m ray nice to meet you”. Claire told me what she knew of this place and I just sat and listened so I could tell Jules when I went back Claire said “ where are you staying” I just shook my head and said I’ve not found place yet” Claire said “ you can stay with us we have room in the tent”.

Lamb came over and said “time for bed Claire” she groaned and said “ lamb could ray stay with us as he doesn’t have anywhere to stay we have the room. He said “ come on then I’ll set you up a bed” we began to walk back to their tent and lamb sent Claire to bed and set me up a bed he turned and said “ would you like one last drink before we go to sleep?” I said wouldn’t mind” he poured you both a cup of wine I sat back and looked out to the dig as did he and said “ how long will you be here for?” he just shrugged and said “ I don’t really know” I sat and watched everyone retire to their tents lamb finally turned round and said “ are you ready for bed” I nodded and headed inside.

It had been a few weeks since a had come to the dig sight and got to know lamb and Claire pretty well but one morning I was leaving the tent and I saw the comte across from me and knew I had to stay close to Claire a much as possible but I heard lamb shout “ Claire Elizbeth Beauchamp get here this minute” I heard her laugh but saw the comte move towards her I shouted to lamb “ I’ll go” and raced towards her I managed to run as fast as I could and grabbed Claire and pulled her into a Side street she was still giggling so I lightly covered her mouth and said “ shhh were playing hide and seek” I saw the comte walk pass a couple of time but when I handed seen him walk pass for ten minutes or so I said “ come on Madonna let’s go back to your uncle “she looked up and said “ Madonna” I smiled and said “ just a nickname” Claire shrugged and we walked back to the sight in silence.

When we got there lamb was pacing back and forth when he saw us he walked forward and said “ you never run off like that again do you hear me young lady” Claire said in a very quiet voice “ yes uncle he pointed to the tent and said go to our tent and think about what you’ve done” she nodded and walked of towards the tent while looking at the floor ashamed. I went to help lamb in his trench as he called it but always keeping one eye on lambs tent to make sure Claire was safe. I hadn’t seen the comte in a good few months and I knew my time was coming closer to having to leave which would upset Claire but this wasn’t my time.

It was the evening before I had to leave I sat down with Claire and lamb and said “ I have to leave in the morning” Claire said “ but why” I said “ I need to go and find a university that will take me on in France” Claire said “ uncle you know people in France could you help” lamb sat there and thought for a moment and said “ well I can give you some references that will help” I smiled and said “that would be lovely thank you” Claire then ran off to her room and brought out the bracelet and said “I want you to have this” I shook my head and said “ no Madonna it yours I can’t take it” she said “take it” lamb lent over and said “ its her way of saying goodbye” I took it and gave her a hug and said “mal vous revoir un jour” ( I’ll see you again one day) she pulled back and said “ what did you say” I smiled and said “you will find out one day” Claire then left and went to her room and I could hear quietly crying and it made me sad too and lamb said “ she quite close to you” I just nodded and said “I think I may retire now” I lamb said “of course” I went and lay down and tried to sleep knowing I would leave before Claire would be awake in the morning.

When I was getting ready to leave in the morning lamb was awake and handed me the references that he had written the night prier I shook his hand thanked him gave him a hug and walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter 2  **

** Master Raymond, Claire, uncle lamb, frank, the comte:  **

** Raymond’s pov **

While I was sat waiting for the hum of the portal, I wrote a letter to Jules to put through the time slip let him know what had happened.

Dear Jules

I’m writing to inform you that I ended up in Egypt, the comte did come after Claire the once but i managed to hide her so he gave up and I stayed a while longer to make sure he was gone I’ll tell you more when I get back I’m just about to travel again I’m not sure where I end up but I’ll contact you again once finished.

Raymond

Ps burn this letter

I heard the hum and began to walk towards the portal and found the time slip just inside the opening and pushed the letter through and continued towards my next destination.

**1939 Pembroke wales ( Claire aged 18 )**

When I woke I fell straight back off to sleep and woke when I began to feel rain hit me and I knew I had to move I began to walk towards a rumbling noise that I could hear it was something I heard never heard before I turned and saw a horseless cart moving towards me I knew I had to stay calm the person stopped and said “may I help you?” I had trouble understand the accent I smiled and said “ would be able to take me to the local village please?” the person nodded and said “ of course get in” I got in the back and just looked out the window and wondered how I would find Claire once I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard the person said “ we are here” I got out and thanked them I knew I had to find out the date but I couldn’t ask anyone so I walked round looking for clues and I found a shop that had a paper in the window and it said 5th may 1934 my next job was to find Claire to make sure she was safe .

I was walking down the street when I saw from the back curls that I only had seen 3 days before but a lot younger I stood back to see what way she went I saw she went in the direction of the sign of the hospital and she had told me one evening in Egypt that she wanted to become a healer I now had to figure out how to get a job at the hospital.

I went and found a place to clean myself up and headed to the hospital when I got to reception I asked if there’s anything I could do for work and they wouldn’t have to pay me just give me lodgings she women sat back crossed her arms and thought for a moment and said “ what’s your name? I said “ Raymond merchant” I couldn’t use my true name just in case someone heard it the lady behind the desk said “I’ve heard that they need a new cleaner here let me just ring and check”. she told me to take a seat while she rang and I did as asked and ten minutes later someone called my name a person said “ follow me I’m Mr Williams” I followed as quickly as I could we got to a small cupboard and I was handed a uniform told that the first thing I must do is clean the hallways. Nodded and took the items I was handed. I kept to myself always keeping an eye out for the comte until I hear “ Mr merchant could you please clean this ward” I worried that I wasn’t in the open halls to keep what but it was part of the job I didn’t say anything I just followed the nurse I saw the ward no one in so I stripped all the beds off and cleaned the floors when I was finished cleaning the ward I heard Mr Williams’s voice and he said “ you’ve done a good enough job you can stay on here and there is a place for you to stay across the way just say your name when you go into the entry” I took the equipment back and Mr Williams said “ I would like you to be back here at 8am on the dot in the morning he stook his hand out I took his hand shook it and thanked him and went to the place he had pointed to out of the window and told the person hind the desk my name and told me I was on the ground floor in room 9 I took the key off the person and went to find my room.

I lay on the bed and I knew I would have to get a few ideas together as I didn’t know when the comte would turn up what he would disguise himself as this time.

  * Befriend the rota person to make sure I am on shift with Claire
  * Set a fire to give him the chance to ring the fire bell to clear the hospital (night shift)
  * Warns a friend to protect her yet to be established who



Weeks went by and I had became friend with Miss Iones who did the rotas and say them most days and managed to persuade her to change them for me. Everything had been going fine until I was on night shift and I saw the comte walking down the hall way pretending that I was going to clean one of the wards so I could follow him without question from other staff when he turned into the ward I looked through the door and saw Claire was chatting to a patient while taking their vital signs the comte went up to her and began to speak to her so I quietly placed my mop quietly against the wall and went in and said “ miss Beauchamp I heard another nurse shouting for you” I walked out of the room with her to make sure she got out safely and I could feel the comte staring at me once we had got out of the room she turned to me and thanked me and went off in search for the nurse that had called for her.

I saw the rota for the next week and all three of us were on the same shift, so I had to make sure I was either in sight of the comte or Claire I was cleaning up a few beds in a ward Claire came in and started changing some dressing one of the patients and the comte followed her in and heard her quietly groan and I had finished changing the beds so walked over and said “ miss Beauchamp I’m not trained but would you like some help?” she smiled and said “ could you please pass me the dressing I then heard a big huff I looked hind be and saw he was gone Claire mouthed thank you at me when we were finished I went back to cleaning.

Afew weeks later we were all on night shift and I caught the comte follow Claire into a room and shut the door and stand in front of it and I heard her say “Dr Germain will you just leave me alone” I had to act quickly so I saw a waste paper bin next to me so I decided to set it alight and ring the bell the comte moved Claire ran forwards pushed him out the way and ran out of the door I took her hand and said “RUN” she ran as fast as she could get in the crowd were she couldn’t be seen I then felt the comte behind me and he whispered into my ear “ I will get her” I just turned and looked at him and carried on out of the building to the fire point.

A week later I was in reception cleaning and someone came in and I heard him at reception ask for Claire and I began to worry thinking the comte had got someone else to get her so once he was sat down I went up and began to clean the floor next to him and apologized for the inconvenience he smiled and said “ don’t worry you have a job to do I’m just waiting for my friend to take her to see her uncle” I said “Claire is it” he nodded so I knelt next to him and said “ I need you to keep her safe as one of the doctors here is abit touchy feelie with her ive managed to stop it so far but I’m being shipped out in two weeks and need someone to keep her safe” he said “ I will as I’ve always loved her since we met through her uncle” I was just about to reply when I heard Claire shout “ frank what are you doing here where’s lamb?” I turned my back and carried on cleaning as they walked out frank turned back and thanked me.

**Oxford 1939 claire , uncle lamb , frank**

I went straight to lambs office as I hadn’t seen him in months opened the door and lamb looked up and smiled I went over and gave him a hug I heard the door click shut and saw frank had shut the door I said “ what’s wrong?” he sighed and said “I think you should take a seat” I did as asked he sat forward and said “ one of the cleaners spoke to me today and said that one of the doctors is abit touchy feelie with you is this true” I sighed and said “ hes tried afew times but Mr merchant has always managed to stop him” lamb said “ Claire we cant let this carry on we need to get you out of there” I shook my head and said “ no uncle I’ve only got afew months left of training I will be fine” lamb sat back and crossed his arms and said “ well the only way about it is if you are married he should stay way then” he then turned to frank and said “ would you marry Claire to protect her?” I saw the smile on his face and said “ I’m taking that as yes then?” he smiled more then and lamb said “ well come on let get you two married” we went off to the registry office in oxford lamb and the registrar witnessed the marriage and we went off to a local pub to celebrate.

**Pembroke wales 1939** **Claire, Master Raymond**

I went into the hospital the Monday after and sort out Mr Merchant and I found him in one of the corridors went up to him and tapped him on the back and when he looked at me I said “ you don’t need to worry about me know frank and I got married at the weekend so Dr Germain should leave me be from now on” he smiled and said “ good I’m glad as I wont be here in two weeks” he said I’ve been called up” I didn’t know what to say so I just gave him a hug and said “ I see you before you leave” he said “ me too” and walked away feeling slightly sad that he had to go to the front and I may not see him again.

Two weeks later I had seen no sign of the comte and checked to the rota and he was no longer on it so I knew it was my time to leave so that evening I packed what little I had up and left under the cover of darkness and walk towards to portal wondering where I would end up next whether it would be my time to see Jules or would it be in another time in to save Claire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry short chapter this one

** Chapter 3 master Raymond, Jules de Rohan  **

** Raymond’s pov **

** France 1744 **

I opened my eyes looked round and noticed straight away that I was back home and pulled my cloak out of my bag and throw it over my clothes as I didn’t want anyone to see what I was wearing.

I stayed in the shadows like always went into the back of Jules house and asked for him and I was told he wasn’t there so I stayed out of sight and got changed back into my 18th century clothes while no one was looking and found a corner to sleep I was shaken awake by one of the servant’s and was told he was in his study.

I went to his study I decided to sit down and hid my bag behind me I heard the door click open I stood and waited for him to come in he said “ good to see you cousin” and shut the door sat down and gestured for me to sit again I pulled my chair closer and said “ did you get my letter?” he said “ I did but I would like to know more where you have been”

I told him all about Egypt and what I saw and how the comte only went for claire once but the hospital was a lot harder to keep her safe but I managed to talk to a friend of her and told him that he was just touchy feelie not the truth he promised to keep her safe and when she came back she was married and the comte disappeared

so I don’t know were he has gone now” Jules sighed and said “ I know where he is I dreamt it ” I looked him straight in the eye and said “ where?” he frowned and said “ France playing his part in world war two but I don’t know what that means” I said “ I do I heard people talking about it how war had broken out and the family members having to go to the frontline” Jules said “ I’m sorry but your going to have to travel again” I nodded and said “ I’ll go straight away he cant get near Claire he’s getting angrier because he hasn’t yet” Jules stood went over to a box and took out some gems and said “ take these” I went into my bag and took out the bracelet and said “ please hide this for me as I may need it in the future” he took it and put it in a hidden hole in the room we were in he turned and said “ no one will find it come back if you need it” Jules then came over and bowed towards me I said “ time for me to go” I went straight off to the portal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: master Raymond, Claire, the comte, mother Hildegarde**

**Raymond’s pov**

**France 1939**

I had been in France for 3 months working in a herbal and spice shop at the suggestion of Jules that I had set up as a cover I hadn’t seen Claire until Mary brought Claire into pick up some herbs for pain relief as they were running out at the hospital Claire turned away looking at the selves so luckily she didn’t see me when her friend spoke to me I passed the herbs over and she thanked me and they left.

I continued to pass my time by trying to help the local people cure their problems I hadn’t seen any sign of the comte but I had a feeling that he was somewhere so I locked my shop up early and snuck into the hospital camp and went to see if he was around and I was lucky enough to find no sign of him so I went back to my shop.

I always kept myself to myself but always kept an ear out and eye out in change in people and I noticed one day that there was a change in one of my customer’s so I said “ what everything alright?” they sigh and said “ we’ve heard the German’s are close they are going to be here in a couple of weeks” I thanked the person for telling me so I could keep a closer eye on the hospital to see the where abouts of everyone.

Two weeks later I heard shouting on the edge of the hospital I went to look and saw Claire and Mary arguing Mary said “ it’s not safe you will get caught you know how close the Germans are” I heard Claire say “ I have to go I cant leave a child to die” and she began to run towards me so I hid I turned and saw the comte dressed in a German uniform running towards her so I ran and grabbed claires and pulled her towards me and said “ follow me” she ran behind me when I got her to the shop I hid her in my hidden room that I had ready just in case I never needed it.

I waited till dark and everyone had passed and opened the door and said “ come with me” Claire looked up and said “ who are you?” I smiled and said I’m here to help” we snuck out of the back of the shop and I took her to the portal Claire said “ What’s that noise” I said “ go through there and think of mother Hildegarde she frowned at me and said “ go you will be safe”.

** France 1738 Claire **

** Claire’s pov  **

I woke with a really sore head and feeling like I had been pulled inside out I looked around me there was no one around me the only thing I saw was a bag near me so I looked into a found a 18th century dress it looked my size so I put it on and hid my other clothes in the bag and went to look for someone to ask were this mother Hildegarde I found someone to speak to and asked them were to find her and they said “ le’ hoptial de agnus” they pointed me in the direction so I carried on walking in the direction when I came to a big cathedral with the poor sat on the steps so I went in and got barked at I stepped back and knelt down to try and pet him but he wouldn’t let me he finally backed away when I heard “ bouton move on ” and he walked away I stood and a very tall walk in a habbit came towards me and I said “ I’m looking for mother Hildegarde” she smiled and said “ I’m her and you are ” I said “ mrs Beauchamp” I hated my married name and since I was in France I thought I’d use my maiden name I wasn’t sure what to say then but looked round and said “ I’m a healer and I wondered if you needed any help” she smiled and said “ we always need help” I followed her further in to the cathedral she passed me an apron and said “ start with clearing out chamber pots” I did as asked but while doing this I looked round in wonder at all the different people.

I had continued working well into the night when mother Hildegarde came up to me and said “ why don’t you go home child” I said “ I’ve got no home to go to” she said “ what about your parents” I shook my head so she said “ come on we have rooms for guests here you can stay in one of them I thanked her and followed to the back of the cathedral and she opened a door and said “ here you can sleep in here and pulled the door to I stripped down to my shift lay on the cot and I was out like a light.

I had been doing the same routine all day everyday for a few weeks until one day I was cleaning the chamber pots near the entrance when a mother came running in carrying a child shouting “aidez moi aidez moi” (help me) I looked to the child and sore it was choking so I took the child and tried hitting them on the back but nothing happened so I had to do the Heimlich manoeuvre and a rock came flying out of the child’s mouth the mother thanked me merci merci merci (thank you) she said over and over when mother Hildegarde came over and said “ I think you can do more in here” and she pointed me towards a pallet and said “mistress antrin needs her dressing changing on her legs could you do that” I nodded and walked towards the pallet and began doing as asked.

I had been at the hospital for 3 months and I was being taught different techniques by the other volunteer’s when I heard male voices shouting down the end of the hospital so I ran and saw three men one hunched forward and the two other holding him up everyone was talking French to them and the older man look abit confused so I stepped in and said “lay him down here and what happen and he informed me that the person was called Jamie and he had been hit 200 times with a cat n nine tales within a week while checking over his back there wasn’t much flesh left but I shout for cleaning equipment and a needle and treat while I was cleaning his wounds I mumbled who do this and the only word I heard before Jamie passed out was Randall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading


	5. Chapter 5

** Chapter 5: Claire Jamie Murtagh Mother Hildegarde **

** Claire’s pov **

** France 1738 **

It seemed to take an age to clean all the wounds every now and then there was a grunt of pain from the patient once all clean and stitch him as best as I could I lay clean cloth over the wounds I said to mother Hildegarde “ do you mind if I stay with him?” she said “non” I lent on the wall stroking his hair back and looked at him properly for the first time he groaned and I lent down said “ its alright your safe” he relaxed back into deep sleep so I stopped stroking his head and lay my head back on the wall and dropped off to sleep.

The next morning I heard movement next to me I looked down and saw Jamie looking up at me and said “why did you move you will disturb your stitches” he rolled back over onto his stomach and turned his head towards me and said “ what’s ye’er name lass?” I smiled and said “ Claire Elizabeth Beauchamp nice to meet you and stuck my hand out” he took it and said “ nice to meet you mistress Beauchamp” and kissed the back of my hand I smiled and said “ call me Claire” he said “ call me Jamie” I was about to respond when I heard mother Hildegarde shout “ Claire your needed” I said “ I’ll be back soon” Jamie took my hand “ promise” I smiled and said “ promise” whilst I was walking away I could tell he never took his eyes off me.

The only time I got to sit with Jamie was at lunch when I helped him eat I said “ is there anyone I can get for you” I shook his head and said “ no my godfather Murtagh has gone back to Scotland and my best friend is with the mercenaries so I don’t know if he will be able to come” I said “ not even a letter do your family to let them you’re okay” he sighed and said “ alright you can send one to my sister to let her know I’m alive just” I smiled and said “ I’ll write it for you later and send it for you tomorrow”.

I took the bowls and plates back to the kitchen and asked mother Hildegarde what needed to be done and she sent me to assist Monsiur Forez on helping reset a child’s arm I knelt by his head and tried the keep him as calm as possible while Monsiur Forez pushed it back he screamed and I said “ ce sera bientot fini” (it will be over soon) by the time it was strapped in place the poor child had passed out sister Angelique came and sat by them and said “ go on continue helping Monsiur Forez I followed him helping him with his patients as the sun set I went to check Jamie and he was asleep so I snuck off to find mother Hildegarde to ask for something to write on as Jamie wanted to write to his sister.

When I walked back over Jamie had woken up he saw me and smiled I showed him the paper and sat Infront of him so he didn’t have to turn round and said “ what do you want to say?” he thought for a minute and said

Dear Jenny

I’m sorry what happened I was only trying to protect you and I’m sorry that I kill father I tried to escape that’s the reason I got the first set of lashes and the reason I got the second set was because I got accused of stealing bread which I didn’t do because I couldn’t move.

Father did try to get me out but Randell refused and dragged out for a second lashing father stood there and saw it and I passed out and he thought I was dead and he just dropped to the floor that’s what Dougal told me anyway.

Murtagh, Dougal and some of the other McKenzie men got me out but there was an officer shot during the escape and I’m also accused of that even though I couldn’t move so I now have a price on my head. I am now laying on my stomach in a French hospital just about alive

I will be home when I can

Again, I’m so sorry

Your dearest brother

Jamie

I looked jamie in the eye and said “ I’m so sorry” he said “ dinna fash Sassenach I’ll be fine” and smiled I folded the letter and said “ I’ll take this in the morning for you there’s a mail carriage that pulls up down the way” he took my hand and squeezed in thanks then lay his head back down and fell asleep I didn’t want to move but I was beginning to loose the feeling in my feet so I kissed the back of Jamie’s hand and he loosened his grip so I bent down kiss his head and got up and quietly walked away.

I went and lay on my cot and began to cry because my lack of memory of my parents I had seen pictures but only could remember slight memory’s my mother’s laugh or the way my father hugged me I just wished I could remember more but I never could. I finally cried myself to sleep.

The next morning I found mother Hildegarde and said “could I take this to the mail carriage and I’ll be straight back” she said “bien sur” ( of course) I raced out of the hospital and ran down the steps and I was stopped in my tracks when I thought I had saw ray but I must have been seeing things so I began to run towards the mail carriage I got there just in time before it left after handing it over I went straight back to the hospital.

When I walked back into the hospital I heard Jamie say “ Sassenach” I knelt by him and said “ you weren’t awake when I went passed so I left you in peace I took your letter to the carriage and have you eaten” he just shook his head so I said “ I’ll go get you some broth” I heard him grumble I couldn’t help but laugh. I went to the kitchen and got two bowls of broth and took them back I said “ I got a bowl of broth to so you don’t have to eat it alone every spoon full he took he pulled a face I couldn’t help but giggle I tried it and said “ it is pretty awful” and he nodded I heard another Scottish accent I looked up and said “ are you Ian” he nodded he began to speak to him in a language I hadn’t heard of before I said “ I’ll leave you two alone” Jamie turned to me and said “ see ye later Mo nighean donn” Ian just raised his eyebrows as I walked away wondering what he meant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading


	6. Chapter 6

** Chapter 6: Claire,Jamie, Mother Hildegarde, Ian **

** France 1738 **

I continued on with my work until dinner was being so I took some over to Jamie ian was still there so I said “ do you want any?” he smiled and said “ no I have to get back I’ll be back when I can” when Ian had left while Jamie ate I checked Jamie’s back and changed his bandages he said “ how is it?” all’s I could say was “healing” Jamie finished his dinner and I got up to take his bowl and he said “ come back” I smiled “I will if I can” I took everything back and mother Hildegarde stopped me and said “ could you please check you patients before you go to bed” I said “ yes mother but I will sit with Jamie if that’s fine” she smiled and walked away I started to check all my other patients when I had finished I went back to Jamie and sat next to him and he said “ you came back” I said “ I would if I could” I leaned against the wall Jamie took my hand and we both fell asleep.

When I woke the next morning he was looking at me so I said “ what?” he just smiled and lay his hand back down and fell back to sleep I got up so I could stretch my legs and went and sat on the steps in the front to get abit of sun before the day fully started I sighed feeling the heat on my skin. I went back into the hospital and mother Hildegarde said “Claire you can have a day off” I said “ thank you mother”.

I went over to Jamie and knelt in front of him and said “ Mother had given me the day off so im get some fresh air” Jamie said “ you can’t go alone I’m coming with you” I said “ you’re not you can hardly move” he sighed and said “ be careful” I smiled and kissed him on the head and said “ I’ll see you later”.

I was walking down the street when I saw a women stubble getting out of her carriage so I ran up knelt down and asked if she was ok and she look up and smiled and said “ oui I’ve just got a few cuts” I said “ were do you live and my name is Claire Beauchamp” I helped her up she thanked me and said “ I’m Louise de Rohan” she began to walk towards the house in front of us so I followed her.

When we got in the house she said to one of the servant to bring some tea to the parlour I asked if they could bring me some boiled water and some cloth so I could clean Louise’s wounds they curtsied and left I followed Louise into the parlour and sat next to her and looked at her hands and said “ they should heal find after a good clean” the servant’s brought up the tea and boiled water I began to clean Louise’s wounds and she said “ what do you do” I smiled and said “ I work at the hospital its my day off and I was getting some fresh air”.

Louise asked me to pour the tea and was asking me why I was in France and the only reason I could think of was for training to heal there was a knock on the door and someone came in Louise looked up and said “ Jules your home early” he smiled and said “ oui I am” he turned to me and froze I said “ monsieur are you alright” he shook his head and said “ oui you just look like someone I knew” bowed to Louise and I and left I looked at the clock and said “ best be going its getting late” Louise stood and thanked me and said “ come back on your next day off” I said “ I will” and curtsied to each other and I left.

I left and when I was walking down the street I could think why Jules looked at me the way he did before I knew it I was walking up the steps to the hospital as I was walking down the main aisle in my own little world I heard Jamie shout Sassenach I looked down and said “ your looking better” he smiled and lifted his hand up and I took it he kissed mine and said “ sit with me tonight” I smiled and nodded.

I sat with Jamie as I agreed after informing Mother Hildegarde I was back and apologizes for being late and Mother Hildegarde accepted it and said “ carry on” I went back and sat with Jamie he was asleep he began to twitch in his sleep so I decided to try and calm him he stopped twitching and relaxed. I went and checked his bandaged and saw he was healing well so were a bit red but healing I went lent on the pillar by his head and lay my hand on him.

I felt a shadow come over me I looked up and saw Ian and he said “how is he?” I said “ healing slowly” he nodded and said “ he likes ye ken” I smiled and said “ no he doesn’t” he knelt down and said “ I’ve known Jamie all my life and I’ve never seen him look at a women the way he looks at you” he smiled and left” I lay next to him wondering if it was true looking at his features once again and how relaxed he was when I was next to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading


	7. Chapter 7

** Chapter 7: Claire Jamie  **

** France 1738 **

It had been a few weeks since Jamie was brought here and his back was close to healing he able to sit up very carefully with a blanket behind him he told me of his home and Lallybroch on and growing up in Scotland and growing up with Ian and the mischief he had got up to Ian came to see Jamie when he could they mainly spoke in Gaelic I knew they didn’t want to know what they were saying as but I wasn’t offended by this I just carried on with my work that mother Hildegarde had asked me to do every night I sat with Jamie helping him sleep he gave me his blanket to wrap myself he always took my hand before falling asleep.

After Jamie’s back was full healed Jamie, he came to me and told me that he was leaving to go with Ian to fight I said “no you cant do that its not safe he placed his hand on my face and stroked my cheek and said “ dinna fash I’ll be fine” gave me a light kiss I began to cry and he said dinna cry I’ll come back for you mo ghaol” gave me another light kiss and mother Hildegarde wrapped her arms round me and said “ he will come back for you”

I stayed at the hospital for another three years Jamie never came and it hurt even more as to time passed so I knew it was time for me to leave on my day off I went to Louise on my day off to tell her I was leaving and I don’t know if I will ever come back as I was leaving I saw Jules and he came up to me and said “ I’ll look forward to seeing you again” I frown and he bowed to me turned away and walked back to his study. when I got back to the hospital I told Mother Hildegarde that I was leaving she knew why she gave me hug as did the other nuns and doctors and I left the next morning to go to the portal. When I got to the portal I found my clothes that I place in a hiding place so may years ago and changed into the them and I began to hear the buzzing and walked into the portal and it all went black.

**France 1945**

I lay on the floor I could hear people shouting round me I looked up and saw men running round men hearing English and French voices someone knelt down next to me and asked if I was alright and I just nodded and they asked who I was I said “ Claire Beauchamp” he was shocked that I was English and asked what happened and I only could thing of saying I was taken as I prisoner of war and managed to escape he help me up and said “ come on we are getting you out of here” he shout for some else and they helped me into a wagon I fell asleep and was woken by the driver I looked round and we were and the wagon driver said “ you are at the resistance HQ” I looked round and said “this is a café” a man come over and sat in front of me and said “ my name is Rene’ and I own the cafe” I was question by Rene’ I said “ my married name is Randall but I think frank will be dead” Rene’ asked me to follow him into a room she lifted a bed and there was a radio the next minute I heard an English voice and Rene’’ explained what has happened and they said “ to keep me safe till that could get me out” Rene’ gave me a cover story of how I had family in northern France who had been killed and they had given me a job there.

I changed out of my uniform into a waitress outfit to blend in and began to help Rene’ in the café when the café closed he told me to go and hide upstairs just in case the Germans come in overnight I went to the room she told me too lay on the bed and fell asleep straight away and dreamt of Jamie as I always did since he had left me I worked with Rene’ for about 4 weeks when he came over to me late one night and said “ we can get you out tomorrow night you need to be ready”.

After the café closed the next day I changed back into my uniform and sat in my room and waited to be called for at midnight Rene’ and officer crabtree came in and Rene’ said “ time to go” I follow officer crabtree out of the back of the café into a small truck and hid under blankets I fell asleep till I was woken by the officer and I could smell the sea and he said “ get on this boat and hide the driver is part of us there no need to worry” .

I did as asked and hid in the bottom of the boat and the sloshing of the water and the rocking of the boat help me fall back to sleep.

**London 1945**

I woke when the light came through the captain opened the hatch and said “we are here the medical officers are waited to take you to hospital.

As I lay in the hospital bed after answering loads of questions I couldn’t stop thinking of Jamie but I never said anything about him I was finally left alone I heard the door open and looked over and saw frank walk through the doorway.

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some this chapter are from a English comedy set in France called allo allo 
> 
> thank you reading


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry pretty short this one

** Chapter 8: Claire, frank **

** London 1945 **

I went pail when I saw him he came and sat next to me and took my hand and it felt nothing for him since I had met Jamie he took a deep breath and said “ I have two things I need to tell you” I just nodded and close his eyes not able to look at me and said “ lamb is dead he got caught in a bomb raid” I looked up at him and said “ no you are lying he still alive” he shook his head and said “ no I saw his body he’s gone Claire” I took my hand back and curled up into myself and began to cry frank stood and said “ I’ll leave you for now and come back and tell you the other thing” I looked up and said “ no tell me now you my aswell take the second blow now” he sat back down and said “ I remarried” I glared at him and said “ you must of loved me as much as you told my uncle” he looked down and said “ they told you were missing presumed dead so I tried to carry on and I met sandy” I crossed my arms and said “ what are we going to do because I’m sure your wife wont want to know I’m alive” he shook his head and said “ I have most of your inheritance left from lamb so what if I give you what is left but I keep the house I bought and we part ways quietly” I nodded and said “ that’s fine by me as I want to train to be a doctor so once I have the money in my account I will leave” he nodded and said “ I will meet you at the bank tomorrow” I nodded and he left.

The next morning I got dress and signed my discharge papers both for the army and the hospital I headed straight to the bank and stood in the shadows so I wasn’t seen when frank walked into the bank I followed him in and when he stopped I tapped him on the shoulder and he jumped and turned round saw me and gave me a case and told me that “all of my nursing papers and everything else I would need to get on with my life.

We went and stood in the que when we were called frank quickly switched the money over to my account and I said “ how will you explain this to your new wife?” he shrugged and said I’ll just say I lost it in a investment and she should believe me” he said “ where will you go?” I said “probably head north but not sure where yet” he nodded and gave me a hug and said “goodbye” I turned and walked away and went to the train station.

****

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading


	9. Chapter 9

** Chapter 9: Claire and others **

** Edinburgh 1945 **

When I got to Edinburgh I asked at the office is there any places to stay around here “they told me to go to the taxi rank and ask to take me the parliament house hotel they have rooms” I did ask suggestion and got in the first taxi I saw and asked for them to take me to parliament house hotel” they looked shocked at me but I didn’t ask why I just sat back and waited to get there it was only two minutes I paid my taxi fair and walked in I was shocked to see how posh it was but I didn’t care I just wanted a place to sleep.

I went to the reception I gave my name and they gave me a room straight away I lay on the bed and my stomach growled I couldn’t be bothered going down to the restaurant so I decided to order room service.

I changed in my night wear and lay on the bed waiting for it and ten minutes later there was knock on the door knowing it was dinner I thanked the staff member and lay back on the bed ate quickly and set the tray outside and left a note on the tray asking if they could bring me breakfast I went back to the bed and fell straight to sleep.

I was woken by knocking on the door I got up groggily I opened the door and they said “ I’ve brought you breakfast Ms Beauchamp I thanked them and ate quickly I got dress and went down stairs and asked how far away the university was the receptionist said “ you will have to get a taxi” I nodded and said “ would be able to order me one please” the lady nodded and picked the phone up and made the call.

I stood round waiting for the taxi to come I slipped into a little world of my own thinking of Jamie until I heard I beep out side and saw the taxi was there I turned and thanked the receptionist and left got in the taxi and asked to go to the university.

When I got the university I found the medical area and went in and asked if I could apply to come to become a doctor the women behind to desk looked shocked at me she asked for my name and said “I’ll get professor pollard please wait here” once again I did asked I walked round the waiting area I heard my name called “ follow me” I followed them through different all ways until they showed me into a room. The man stood and put his hand out I took it and he shook my hand he asked me to take seat I sat in front of him he said “ why would you like to become a doctor?” I said “ I’m already nurse I served on the front line but I would like to become more if you would allow me” I handed over my papers and he read through them nodded and said “ it helps the you served so you do have more experience than the nurses that have just worked in hospitals I would happily accept you on the course but you can’t start till October but what you could do is work at the hospital here as a start of your assessments if you manage to meet the grade you might be able to jump 2 years it will mean you have to study very hard and have an assessment with me every week but I know the frontline nurses were doing the same job as doctors” I smiled and said “ thanked him and said “ I’ll like you to come back tomorrow and we will get you sorted we’ll get you into the nurses quarters tomorrow but don’t tell the other nurses what we are doing ”.

I left the university with a smile on my face and couldn’t believe what the professor had said I when I got back to the hotel the receptionist saw I was smiling from ear to ear and said “ you look happier than you did before” I smiled and said “ I’ve been accepted in to the medical school but I will be moving it to the nurses quarters tomorrow ” she came round and said “congratulations” and gave me a hug I went off to my room and had a nap I woken by a knock on the door and found a tray on the floor with a note saying congratulations Ms Beauchamp dinner is on us tonight” I went down to the restaurant I ordered fish and chips everyone came over and congratulated me while a ate when I finished I went back to my room and fell asleep until I heard the birds tweeting.

when I woke, I got dressed quickly and went down for breakfast I ate quickly then ran back upstairs packed and paid my bill and got a taxi to the medical school I went and asked for professor pollard he came and got me himself this time and I followed him out of reception into another building he told me this is the nurses quarters and got me key and told me “to settle in then go the reception at the hospital and they will give you the uniform” .

I placed my stuff down and went straight to the reception to get my uniform and changed in the office and a nurse came across me and told me to go to Dr mac cloud office and speak to him.

I left the nurse and walked down the corridor looking for his office while getting odd looks from the other nurses I found Dr mac cloud’s office I knocked on the door he said “ enter” he saw me and said “ ah Ms Beauchamp nice to meet you” he gestured for me to sit I sat I began to shack my foot with Nerves and he said “ professor pollard has told me about you and your training and I would like you to go straight in as a matron on the accident wards since you have the training now go straight and the accident ward now I want you to find professor lovat” I was shocked at this but I couldn’t thank him enough for it I stood shacked his hand and left and followed the signs to the accident wards I went and found Professor Lovat we spoke for about my training and what I had done he asked him to follow him and introduced me to other nurses and some of the patients I was going to take care of.

I had done my 6 months as a nurse and was accepted on the doctor course the only women on the course the men weren’t to happy with this but put up with me so when I had only 3 months to go on my doctors course I applied for a couple of residency places and I got accepted onto a course in inverness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the hotel in this chapter is a real place and was built in the 1700s  
> thank you for reading


	10. Chapter 10

** Chapter 10: Claire and others **

** Inverness 1946 **

When I was walking through the main street I quickly found I place to rent I settled in and went straight to the hospital and I went and spoke to Dr Duncan and he handed me a white coat as my uniform and said “ you’re the first women to be here as doctor and I’m looking forward to working with you” I smiled and thanked him he said I’ll take you to the staff room I placed my stuff in my locker and put my coat on and my stethoscope round my neck and followed Dr Duncan out of the staff round into the first ward he asked me to go over to the patient and check their vital sighs which were all fine then continue following Dr Duncan and doing as he asked me.

My first few weeks had flew by and it was my first night shift I was walking round the ward already sleepy by midnight so I decided to sit in the staff room till I heard my name being shout I ran out I saw a man on a bed shouting my name I looked at the other doctors and shrugged I sat next to him till he wakes or try and wake him and find out what’s wrong everyone left and I sat next to his bed and tried to calm him but he wouldn’t so I had to sedate him I noticed he was wearing a st Christopher neckless I took it from him for safety.

The next evening I went and checked on the unknown patient and saw he was still sedated so I left the room and Dr Duncan came and asked me to go the operation theatre because there had been a crash locally and they needed as many hands as possible to save them I took a deep breath knowing at some point I would have to deal with crash victims I followed Dr Duncan in to theatre one and he said “ I want you to be head doctor here assisting Mr Murry as I need to go and deal with his wife” I nodded and Mr Murry asked me to quick assessment and saw he had a head injury a broken leg and broken arm.

Mr Murry asked me to give him a sedation while he checked his brain injury Dr Murry said “ we will have to keep and eye on him over the next few days to see if there’s any damage” I nodded he said “ I would like you to do the lead on setting his limb back into place” I called one of the trainee Doctors forward and asked the to hold the joint in place while I strap it up they did as asked I did it ask quick as possible and the same with the arm Dr Murry said “ well done Dr Beauchamp everything corrected” when he turned away I rolled my eyes at him.

After cleaning up after surgery I went and did my rounds after doing my rounds I went and checked on the unknown patient and he was still mumbling my name and I couldn’t figure out who he was so

One night when I was on night shift, he was awake he saw me smiled and said “mistress do you know where my neckless is I woke and It was gone” I smiled and took it from my pocket and said “ I don’t know why but something told me to keep it safe “I feel like I know you from somewhere” I then said what’s your name” he said “ my name is Murtagh I have something for you” and passed me a letter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading


	11. Chapter 11

** Chapter 11: Claire,Murtagh  **

** Inverness 1947 **

I frowned and said “what’s this?” he said “read it” I looked round us to make sure everything was clear and pulled the curtain round and sat next to him and opened the letter it said

Dear Claire

We met some time ago I will look forward to meeting with you again soon

I would like to ask you would you mind keeping Murtagh safe as he doesn’t know about the time, he is in

Once again, I look forward to seeing you sometime soon

Jules de Rohan

I looked up at Murtagh and said “ what does this mean?” he just shrugged and said “ before a left Paris after I brought Jamie to you and he gave me a letter that said on it open in three months I did as asked and he asked me to come and find you and I still don’t know why I went to crag na dun and came through to find you. I just nodded wondering what to do sat there and thought and said “ I have a spare room at my flat so you can come and stay with me and when you are discharged. I will get you some clothes and bring them to you so you can blend in i stood and started to leave but I went back and said “ how do you know Jules?” Murtagh said “we are distantly related so I thought I would go and check in before I left.

The next morning I went to the local men’s shop and bought Murtagh some clothes ready for him to leave hospital I showed him what I had brought him he grumbled about his kilt I rolled my eyes and said “ if I’m going to do what I have been asked to do you have to blend in and I’m going to get you a job here and he just glared at me I said “I’ve spoken to Dr Duncan and he said “you can be released tomorrow as long as you have somewhere to go and I told him you are coming to stay with me for a time he was fine with that and I asked him if there was any jobs free and he said “ there is a cleaners job if you want it” he grumbled again and said “ I’ll take it” the rest of the day flew by as did the night and it was time to take Murtagh home so I went into his room and saw the curtain was pulled round and guessed he was getting dressed so I asked “ is it okay if a came in” he said “ yes I need ye help” I went round the curtain and saw he was still sat in the hospital gown and said “ your not ready” he just held up his underwear and said “ what are these for?” I said “ under your trousers” he frowned he went to put them on a had to quickly turn around he said “ done he quickly finished getting ready I turned back round and I said “ ready”

I said “good bye to the Doctors and nurses that were on shift and we left the hospital and Murtagh looked very confused I pointed out places in the main street and I heard him mumble “ none of that was there in my time” I said “ things have changed a lot” we walked in silence for a while until we got to my flat and I showed Murtagh to his room and he saw all the clothes I had for him in the wardrobe and place pjs on the bed he turned and said “ how did you get this?” I just smiled and left.

He followed me out to the kitchen and stood in the doorway watching me and said, “what are you doing?” I said, “making a pot of tea don’t you want any?” he said “ no I didn’t get the chance to try it as it was always to expensive” I said “well It isn’t now “now go sit down I will bring it in”.

I finished making the tea and took it into the living room Murtagh picked up the biscuit I had put on the plate and he said, “what are these?” I said, “rich tea biscuits they go really well with tea” and dunked it in my tea. Murtagh sipped his tea and went “ mmmmm” and went to drink it quickly I tried to stopped him and said “ it’s hot be careful” he didn’t listen just drank the hole cup in one go and said “ that’s lovely when I can I have another one” I smiled and took his cup and poured him another one”.

We sat in silence for a while until I said, “how long will I have to keep you safe for?” Murtagh just shrugged and said “I dinna ken” I just nodded and said “ let me know when my job is done” he said “ I will” Murtagh began to yawn I said “ you to bed and I’ll leave you some stuff on the counter the make a sandwich in case you wake hungry in the night” Murtagh nodded and went to his bedroom.

I lay my head on the back of the sofa and sighed but still wondering why Jules had sent Murtagh to me.

** Murtagh’s dream **

I took my candle out of the bag I had brought with me placed it on the bed side table lit it and got into bed when I fell asleep and manged to connect to Jules in my dreams and let him know that Claire thought that she was keeping me safe but we know the truth and there was no sign of the comet yet and I will let him know as soon as I see him.

Jules told me that he had confessed everything to Louise and how he felt relieved and she had accepted it and was looking forward to seeing Claire again I had explained that we don’t know when that will be but she will be back he told he that there is a plan in place for when you return and when it is sorted I will let you know what it is then my dream ended and everything went black.

** End of Murtagh’s dream  **

The next morning I went and knocked on Murtagh’s door to wake him he groaned and slowly woke and I said “ I’m going to make breakfast so I’ll leave you to get ready” I went to the kitchen and started to cook some eggs and bacon and sausages Murtagh came into the kitchen still half asleep I passed a cup of coffee over to him and said “ drink this it will wake you up.

We ate breakfast quietly and finished getting ready for work and headed off to the hospital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading


	12. Chapter 12

** Chapter 12: Claire, Murtagh  **

** Inverness 1948  **

Over the next few months Murtagh and I fell into a routine and people stopped asking questions after the first week why were living together every lunch time Murtagh and I met for lunch in the hospital canteen I went off into a world of my own thinking of how much my life had changed after the war.

When our shifts finishes I suggest that we go to the local pub for dinner which Murtagh agree to Murtagh had steak and chips whilst I had fish and chips when we finished we were waiting for dessert and I looked out the window and I saw someone I hadn’t seen in a long time so I stunk down into my chair so he didn’t see me Murtagh me do this and said “ whats wrong” I smiled and said “ nothing everything is fine” we finished our dessert and started to walk back to the flat in silence and I couldn’t help but wonder why it was.

When we got back to the flat I double locked the doors Murtagh asked “why I had done that so early?” I said “ just being curious” and went of to the kitchen to make a pot of tea Murtagh followed me and lent in the doorway and said “ tell me what is wrong” I just shook my head and said “ no everything will be fine honest” I poured him a cup of tea he grunted and me and we went and sat in the parlour in silence and drank our tea and we went to bed early that night

** Murtagh’s Dream **

I lit my candle to get hold of Jules and I told him that the comte is here so I needed him to get things ready he told me that he will go and get Jamie at the harbour 2 days’ time and bring him with him to Scotland as I have some whiskey the pick up.

** End of Murtagh’s dream  **

I woke Murtagh as I always did and went to make breakfast Murtagh came in looking like he had hardly slept we sat and began to eat I heard him sigh and say “ I need to talk to you” I looked up a frowned “about what?” he said “ we are going to have to move things out of the house to a safe place because when I say we have to leave we will have to leave” I said “ why what’s going on” he said “ please just trust me I don’t know everything you will find out all when I get you to safety Jamie will be there” I looked at him in shock and said “ you knew he was alive and didn’t tell me” beginning to get angry he looked up at me and said “ I only found out a few days ago” and said “ there’s something else I need to show you “he pulled his sleeve up and I saw a birth mark the same place I gasped whispered” how?” he said “ we are kin but from different times” I was frozen to the spot Murtagh left me there staring at the corner on the room and went to his room and said “ is there anywhere we can hide these?” I looked up and said “we can hide it in the car I’ll fill it up on the way to work” we packed everything up and put it in the boot of the car.

When we had filled the car up, we went straight to the hospital Murtagh left me to my shift and went home. When I was on shift, I was constantly looking over my shoulder and I was doing that for the next few days.

I was sat having lunch when I saw Murtagh come running in and he whispered to me “ we have to leave now he came to the flat we have no choice we need to go now” I quickly wrote a note to Dr Duncan saying I had to leave quickly because an emergency and ran out the door with Murtagh and jumped in the car and I drove off in the direction that Murtagh had told me to.

We got there Murtagh jumped out of the car and grabbed his bag and pulled a cloak out and said “ but this on it will keep you warm” I did as he asked we picked up our bags and I followed him up the hill and he said “ crag na dun” i could hear the buzz that I had heard once before and mumbled that hurts he said “ I know it hurts but take my hand” I took it and we walked towards the tall stone Murtagh touched and it went black.

** Scotland 1743  **

I woke feeling sick and dizzy and closed my eyes again I felt a hand on my shoulder I managed to opened my eyes and saw Murtagh and he asked “how are ye feeling lass?” I just groaned at him he helped me up and said “this way” Murtagh lay me down and said “sleep for awhile” I closed my eyes again and slept in a deep sleep.

When I woke full I heard rustling looked up and said “ I wondered were the biscuit’s had gone” Murtagh turned and shrugged I sat up slowly and looked around and saw what looked like we were in a cave and I said “ could you pass me one please” Murtagh passed me over half the packet and we ate in silence until I hear a slight whisper of Jamie’s voice whispering” “Murtagh Murtagh are ye there ” and I thought it was in my mind until It got closer Murtagh put his finger to his lips the entrance went dark and Murtagh said aye I’m here”. I saw Jamie wrap his arms round him and he said “ where have ye been man?” he did answer so I stepped forward and said “ do I get a hug to” he froze and said “ Claire is that you?” I stepped forward and touched his face and he twitched thinking I wasn’t real I moved closer and lent my head against his and he said “ where did you go I went back for you like I promised?” I looked to Murtagh and he shook his head and I said “ I’ll tell you when I can” Murtagh coughed and said “ we move out when the sun sets best we move at night”

We sat wrapped in each other’s arms at the back of the cave I heard Jamie’s stomach rumble so I said “ Murtagh have you got any of the biscuits left or did you eat them?” he grumbled and passed the packet Jamie said “ what are these?” I said “ food now eat them” he took a bite and went mmmm I laughed and said “ that what Murtagh did” I lay my head on Jamie’s shoulder and dropped off to sleep.

I was shook away and I heard Jamie “say time to go” I grumbled Murtagh said “ she’s always like that when she wakes up” Jamie said “ how would you know?” he didn’t say anything I heard him walk away Jamie helped me up and said “ ye’er riding with me so ye can go to sleep in a minute” I manged to get on the horse and as soon as I felt Jamie behind me I lent back and dropped back off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading


	13. Chapter 13

** Chapter 13 Claire Jamie Murtagh Jules **

We had me traveling for 2 days when I finally smelt to sea Jamie finally said “ where here” he jumped down and helped me down off the horse and helped me and passed the horses off to one off the men and said “ take them back to the inn ten minutes that way” and pointed in the direction then helped me into the boat Murtagh got into the boat next to me I saw Jamie take a deep breath I frowned and Murtagh said “ Jamie doesn’t do well in boats” I Just nodded and hoped he wasn’t going to be sick but as soon as he sat in the boat he turned green and at that point I knew he was going be sick so I moved quickly and got his head over the side of the boat.

We finally got onto the boat a deckhand said “ the captain is waiting for you” I nodded and said “ can I take Jamie to lay down first” the deckhand showed us to our birth and I lay Jamie down waited till he fell asleep I gave him a kiss on the forehead Murtagh and I went to the captains quarters Murtagh knocked on the door I heard a French accent say “ enter” Murtagh opened the door and I saw Jules stood looking at us I only could say was “ what are you doing here?” he smiled and said “ I had whiskey to pick up so I came myself because I knew you were coming” I just went quiet for a minute so I could think I looked at him and said “ I think we need to talk he shook his and said “ not here we need to wait till we get back to France” I nodded in understanding I said “ I need to get back to Jamie” I curtsied and left the room and shut the door.

I sat next to Jamie while he slept and stroked his head every time he disturbed like I did at the hospital and he calmed when he came half awake once I heard him mumble marry me I thought nothing of it but when he finally woke fully and I managed to get him to eat some broth he said “ oh this again” I laughed and said “ yes” and we both went quiet for a bit after Jamie had finished his broth I said “ I heard you say marry me in your sleep were you just dreaming or did you mean it?” he thought for a minute and said “ I meant it and we don’t have to wait the captain can marry us” I said “ of course I’ll marry you I never forgot you when you left me”.

Jamie slowly stood and said “ come on lets go to the captain” I took his arm and we slowly moved towards the captains quarters I knocked and the door and heard Jules say “enter” we went in and Jamie said “ I’d like you to marry us captain” Jules looked shocked and looked at me and I just nodded Jules said “Jamie go and get Murtagh he’s in his birth across from yours” he nodded and left.

Jules stepped forward and said, “I knew you would marry Jamie” I said “how?” he smiled and “you’ll find out soon” I groaned and said “ cant you tell me now” he shook his head and said “ no I’m sorry” that’s when the door opened again and Jamie and Murtagh came through and Murtagh said “ the lad has told me” I nodded and Jules said “ come on then” Jamie and I stood facing each other and said our vows and once that was done Jules said “ you can have my birth if you’d like Jamie certainly didn’t say “no” so we went off to Jules birth and we stayed there till be docked in France.

When we got off the boat there was a carriage waiting for us all we went to Jules’s house Louise greeted us at the door and gave me and a hug and said “ nice to see you again” i said “ I’d like you to meet my husband Jamie Fraser” she looked shocked he bowed to her and she curtsied to him we followed her into the house and she took us to our room she said “ rest for a while and I’ll send someone some food in” I thanked her and she left and I went to lay down Jamie did the same and cuddled into me and we both fell asleep till I was woken by Jamie to tell me there was food there I sat up slowly and Jamie passed me plate of meat potato’s with some bread while eating I looked out the window and saw it had gone dark I was surprised and how long I had been a sleeping.

We heard a knock on the door and Jamie said “come in” and Murtagh came in and said “ when your finished Jules would like to see you” I got off the bed and Jamie and I followed Murtagh in the parlour.

Jules was sat down and asked us to sit in front of him and dismissed the servants he looked at me and said “ the time has come for me to explain everything but I need to tell you everything then you can ask questions later” I nodded.

Jules started and said “ you are related to me vier my mother as is Murtagh and you look like my mother that’s why I was so shocked when I first met you but I knew I couldn’t say anything as I knew it wasn’t the time too and I hadn’t told Louise until you had left france and I knew Murtagh was with you” but there is someone else that needs to be here before a carry on” Jules moved and went to wall and moved a panel and took something out and brought it back to me and handed it me I looked down at the bracelet that I hadn’t seen since a was in Egypt that I had given to ray Jules shouted “you can come in now” I turned and saw ray stood in the doorway and he said “ nice to see you again Madonna and I told you I would see you again all them years ago” I looked at him shock.

Raymond sat next to Jules and said “ it was you in the war that got me away from the enemy” he said “ it was but why” Raymond said “ because there is someone after you and has been since before you were born” I looked up and said “Who?” Raymond said “ someone called the comte he’s been trying to kill your blood off because he was in love with one of your great gran mothers and she refused him as she was promised to one of your great grandfather and he tried to persuade your great grand father to not marry her so he could marry her and he said “ no she doesn’t want to marry you” and from then on he hated the Beauchamp blood line “Madonna I need you to be calm when I tell you this” I said “I’ll try” Raymond carried on and said “The comte killed your parents”.

** To be continued  **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading


	14. Chapter 14

** Chapter 14 : Claire Jamie Murtagh Jules Master Raymond  **

I said “how do you know?” Jules came in and said “ I saw it in a dream this is how I knew when you’re in danger” I stood and said “I need a minute and walked out of the room and found an open window to get some air I sat on the window seat not knowing what to think and I was not sure how long for until I felt a hand on my shoulder and it was Murtagh he said “ come on we need to finish this and the sooner we know all the better” I followed and we went back into the room where Jules and Raymond were waiting for me I sat back down and said “ I’m ready I think but I do have one thing I would like to ask” Jules nodded

I said, “why didn’t you stop him?” Murtagh said “ we didn’t have time to get there before it happen to quickly so we all knew that we had to keep ye safe so do you remember that your uncle was going to send you to boarding school” I nodded and Murtagh said “ I came to see your uncle and persuade him to take you with him” I frowned and said “ he said it was because of my stubbornness”.

I turned to Raymond and glared at him and said that’s why you were always at the right place at the right time in Egypt and at the hospital and you asked frank to protect me” he just nodded Jules came in and said “ he wants you for some reason and we don’t know why so that’s why we brought you here” I looked at Murtagh and said “ this is why you’ve been living with me in 1948 so I wasn’t looking after you you were looking after me” he just said “ aye” I turned and said “ Jules you tricked me” he nodded I sighed and said “ I had no choice your stubborn women” I mumbled true.

Jamie stood up and walked over to Murtagh and said “ you’ve been in 1948 these last months” he just nodded I saw Jamie hand curl into a fist and he lifted and punch Murtagh and said “ why didn’t you tell me before now” Murtagh held his cheek and said “ I couldn’t”.

I sat back crossed my arms I said, “what do we do now?” Raymond said “find out what he wants” I groaned and said “I’m going to bed” Jules stopped me and said “ wait” and went and picked up a neckless and said “ wear this it will keep you safe” I looked at it and it was the same as Murtagh’s I thanked him and went off to bed I didn’t fall it into a deep sleep till I felt Jamie behind me.

The next morning we were sat round the table and Jules asked me how I slept I just shrugged and continued to eat my breakfast after I finished I turned to Murtagh and said “ may I talk to you he nodded and Jamie said can I come?” I just nodded and we left the dinning room and went into the parlour.

I looked to Murtagh and said “I have some question” he said “go on lass” I sighed and said “ how does this dream stuff work?” he pulled his neckless out and said “ this a candle and relaxed sleep” I frowned and said “ will I see the same as you Jules and Raymond” he shook is his head and said “ its not the same for everybody” so we will have to wait and see what ye see but remember ye must relax or nothing will happen” I stood and thanked Murtagh and could see Jamie was still confused so I said “ talk with Murtagh a bit I’m going to sit in the garden” and left the room.

_________________________________________

It had been eight weeks since we got to Paris I had gone to see mother Hildegarde afew times and spent some time working there when one morning I woke up and managed to get to the chamber pot and was sick I managed to move over to the open window to cool down I closed my eyes and breathed in the cool air and I felt Jamie’s hand on my shoulder and he said “ what wrong” mo nighean donn I smiled and said “ I’ll be fine with some rest” Jamie helped me back to the bed and tucked me in and said “ sleep some more” kissed me on the forehead and left the room.

When I finally woke I looked at the clock and saw it was midday and I slowly sat up to make sure I wasn’t going to be sick luckily I was feeling alright and I went on like this for weeks and notice my body was changing and when I was sat in the garden Louise came over and said “ are you sure you are not with child” and I sat back and thought about it and said “ I think I maybe but please don’t tell Jamie I’ll tell him” and placed my hand on my stomach.

When we went to have dinner that evening when I sat down I smelt the cream on the potato’s I quickly ran out of the room and was sick Jamie was right behind me and said “ ye’er not going back to the hospital you’ve caught something” I glared at him and said “ I haven’t he helped me up and helped me to bed and said “ I’ll bring ye some bland food” I groaned and dropped of to sleep. when I felt Jamie cuddle into behind me I slightly opened my eyes and noticed he had lit the candle on the nightstand as I was to nervous to do it and relaxed back into sleep.

The next morning, I woke very confused at the dream I had the night before I knew I had to talk to Jules what was into so I got out of bed slowly and went and found Jules he was in his study I knock on the door and he said “ enter” he smiled and said what can I do for you Claire” I shut the door and sat in front of him and told him that I saw in my dream that I was doing surgery on child in a posh palace but I wasn’t sure where it was Jules sat there I could see he was thinking he said “we will have to see what comes to pass then Louise came running in and said “ we’ve been invited to Versailles” I turned to Jules and he said “ it’s possible” I said to Louise “ I don’t have anything to wear and when is it” she smiled and said “ don’t worry I’ll sort that out and it 3 weeks’ time” she took my arm and we went to the parlour and she was telling me about Versailles I just sat there and smiled and nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading


	15. Chapter 15

** Chapter 15 Claire Jamie Murtagh Jules Louise and Raymond **

As it got closer to going to the palace I went with Louise to have a dress made in the evening talks went back to how to deal with the comte I could see the worry in Jamie’s face as could Murtagh he lent forward and said “ we will figure something out” Jamie said “ we could just do it the highlander way” Murtagh said “no” Jamie said “fine” and crossed his arms and went quiet Jules sat forwards and said “ I think I have a plan “I said “ go on” “ the comte doesn’t know Jamie so we could get him walking round the room and listen to the gossip as could Louise Murtagh and I can protect you and we can leave Raymond outside just in case he’s needed” I nodded and said that should work”.

The evening of the ball came and Louise’s servant’s helped me get into my dress which I was slightly worried about with it being bright red and off the shoulder and slightly low cut after looking at myself in the mirror I was please at the way I looked I quietly opened the door and saw Jamie was in full regalia and I took a deep breath and went out Jamie looked at me and said “ you cant go like that” I raised my eyebrows and said “I am whether you like it or not as I don’t have anything else to wear” and walked passed him I heard him grumble in something in Gaelic and followed me into the carriage.

I hidden my medical bag under my seat at the suggestion of Jules after I had the dream I hadn’t lit the candle since that night Jamie sat across from me and I could still he was annoyed and me I said “ stop sulking you have a job to do” Murtagh just shook his head I turned and just looked out of the window mulling over in my head that I had to stay safe and listen to people when the carriage came to a stop the door opened Jamie got out first and helped me down I looked to Raymond and he said “ I’m here if you need me Madonna” I smiled and we all headed off into the place gave me a kiss on the cheek and said “I’ll find ye when I have news mo nighean donn” Jamie and Louise went to the right and Jules Murtagh and I went to the left we picked up drinking’s on the way passed and went to stand with our back to the wall so we could keep and eye on the entire room.

****

** Jamie and Louise  **

We were walking round the room in silence looking out until I heard my name was shouted I turned and looked and saw Annalise running towards me and I didn’t know what to do bar catch her as she throw her hands round me neck I pulled back in shock not knowing what to do because I knew Claire wouldn’t be happy Louise stepped forward and said “ its good to see you again” Annalise let go of me looked at Louise and smiled and said “ you as well” I turned back to Annalise and said “ as I remember you listen to court gossip?” she smiled and said “ oui what do you want to know?” I knew it was now or never I said “ ive heard rumours about the comte and I’d like to know if they were true” she pulled us the side of the room and said “ well what I’ve heard from the comte’s servants that he wants a certain someone to marry instead of killed her like has done with the others the only other thing I know is she’s English and he had been looking for her for a long time” I tensed and tried to keep myself calm I smiled thanked her and kissed her on the cheek I turned to Louise and she nodded and I left them talking and went to find Claire my nerves got worse knowing that he was going to try and take my wife away from me I found Claire Jules and Murtagh leant against a wall watch the room when I got to them I told them what Annalise had told me

Jules said “ Claire whether you like it or not we are going to have to keep you closer than you like until we can sort him out” Claire sighed and nodded which I was surprised that she agreed so easily.

We began to chat between ourselves when the king came in shouting for a physician as his wasn’t there Jules stepped forward and said “ sier my cousin is she can sort it” he said “ follow me” we followed the king into a private room and we saw child rolling round on a bed clutching his stomach I looked up at Jules and he nodded I saw loads of people in the room and Jules shooed them all out I turned to Murtagh and said “ please get Raymond and my bag” Murtagh ran out of the room i said “ Jamie hold him still” Jamie took his legs lightly and asked him to lay flat and I began to examine him Murtagh and Raymond came running in Murtagh passed me my bag.

when got to his appendix and he cried out when I pressed them so I knew I would have to remove I turned to Jules and said “ tell the king if I don’t remove the blockage now this child will die” Jules came back and told me the king agreed to it the king sat next to his son while we prepped the room and boiled water for rags and my tools once they were already Jamie lifted and the child over to the table I looked up to Ray and said “ head end I’m about to put him to sleep now keep an eye on his breathing” I looked to Murtagh and said “ your passing my tools Jamie and Jules your on cloth duty they all nodded and got ready for what I needed the king paced back and forth I covered the child’s nose with cloth and felt his pulse watched his breathing when he was under I began the surgery once I made the first incision I saw how swollen his appendix were and I had to move quicker so I said “ we need to move now murtagh began to pass me my tools quicker I checked the clock and saw I got them out within 10 minutes I washed the cut out with iodine Murtagh passed the thread I had sterilized and began to sew the child back up when he has sewn him up I but a bandage over the cut to keep the germs out once I was done I said “move him gently to the bed I’ll clean the room then sit with him till he’s healed because I’ve got the medicine” Jamie helped me clean the room Jules went back out to the main room to get Louise she came in to see what has happened and I told her and went and sat next to the bed Jules said “ that Murtagh should stay with just in case need any help medical wise” Jamie said “I’m not leaving” Jules said I don’t expect you too” and they left.

He began to get better each day I changed the bandages and kept a close eye for infection luckily none came and he had healed fully in 2 weeks but I had told him that he still couldn’t do any horse riding or over exercise for the next couple of weeks to make sure he was healed he grumbled like a child I gave him my best doctors stare and he stopped I cleared my things up and said “it’s time for me to leave now I curtsied to him and said “ goodbye” left the room and got in the carriage with Jamie.

We were heading through the market and we both heard a Scottish accent coming from outside the carriage and I looked out and said shouted stop the carriage and jumped out Jamie followed me I followed the accent and saw it was a child and ran over knelt down in front of him and said “ what is your name? he looked shocked and said “ Fergus”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading


	16. Chapter 16

** Chapter 16: Claire,Jamie,Fergus **

Jamie knelt next to me and said, “how did you get here lad?” Fergus just shook his head and said “ I can’t tell you” I frowned and said “why?” he shook his head again so I said “ come on your not safe here we’re going to help you“ Jamie helped him into the carriage and we carried on towards Jules’s house.

When we pulled up Jules was waiting for us held his hand out to help me out Fergus got out last Jules said “who’s this?” I said “ this is Fergus he needs help but won’t tell us what happened” he nodded and asked one of his servants to get a bath ready get him some clean clothes and set a room up for him

we followed Jules into the dining room and it was all set out for dinner I gave him one of my looks of how and he said “ you should now how by now” Jamie pulled my chair out and I sat down and I notice that the dauphinoise potatoes were kept away from me. We all began to eat and Louise asked me about the heir and how had healed and I told her Jamie and Murtagh talked between themselves and Jules just stayed quiet watching us all.

After dinner we all went and sat in the parlour and had whiskey we heard a knock on the door it opened and it was ray and he was white as a ghost I said “ what’s happened?” all’s he said was “ he’s here” no one spoke for sometime thinking what to do Jamie looked at me and said “ you are not going anywhere you are staying here” I groaned knowing I would go mad but it was the safest thing for me too do.

Fergus had been with us for afew weeks and still not told us what happened after dinner that night we where sat in the parlour and Jules called Fergus in and asked him to sit down he did he looked at him and said “ I know what happened to you” Fergus looked shocked Jules said “ are you going to tell everyone or do you want me too” Fergus looked down at his hands and said “ I was minding my own business walking along the harbour in Edinburgh when someone came up behind me a grabbed me and dragged me onto a ship and I was forced to work I didn’t see the captain but I heard that he was called the comte so when we docked I snuck off the ship and hid out where I could until I was found by you” he turned and looked at Jamie and I then looked at his hands again I lent over and took his hands in mine.

I looked at Jules and said “ I knew he wasn’t safe” Jules just nodded and looked at Fergus and said “ we will keep you safe” Fergus looked at Jules and said “ thank you sir Fergus stood and left the room. That night when we were in bed Jamie was stroaking my stomach and said “ I’ve noticed that you have put on abit of weight and I think ye should stop eating so much” I Jumped out of bed turned and glared and him and said “ how dare you” he sat on the edge of the bed and I walked over put both hands on his shoulders and looked him straight in the eye and gritted my teeth and said “ I’m not fat I’m with child” I turned round grabbed my robe and stormed out of the room I heard Jamie shout my name but I ignored him and carried on walking.

I hadn’t realized that I had left the house until I felt hands on me I looked up and saw it was Ray stood in front of me and he said “ your not ment to be out here” I closed my eyed and said “ Jamie and I had a fight and I stormed out he said “ come with me” he took my arm and we began to walk fast and Raymond kept looking over his shoulder.

We got to a small house afew streets away and ray hid me away in a back room and told me that he would be back soon I lay on the sofa and dropped off to sleep I heard a Scottish accent trying to wake me and I mumbled “ go away Jamie” I heard its not Jamie it Murtagh” I slowly opened my eyes and Murtagh sat by my feet and said “ Jamie told me what happened and I understand why your angry but your not safe and you need to come back and he’s promised that he won’t come near you till you go to him” I sighed and said “ I’ll come but I’m still angry” he squeezed my hand and said “ come on” when we got near the door I saw the carriage Murtagh helped me in and we got back to Jules’s house and quickly we got in the house and we went into the sitting room where the fire place was lit and I lay by it a fell asleep. I woke sometime in the night the fire had burnt out but there was a blanket over me I was warm so I decided to say there. I was woken sometime later to the noise of the servants moving around so I got up and went straight to the dining room everyone was dressed bar me but I didn’t care I ate my breakfast fast and left the dining room and went straight to the bed room and lay on the bed. I saw the door open looked at how came in and it was Louise she sat on the bed and said “ you should speak to Jamie he is sorry I can see it in his eyes” I said “ maybe later” I felt the edge of the bed go back up and I dropped off to sleep. I was woken sometime later and Fergus came in saying mistress there is a letter here for ye from the king come quickly”.

I quickly got dressed and went to the parlour and everyone was waiting for me Jamie passed me letter with my name on and Louise said “ hurry up open it” I read through it quickly and frowned and said “the king wants to see us tomorrow at the palace” I looked over at Jules and said “ do you know anything?” and he Just shook his head i placed the letter on the table stood and left. The fire had been relit in our room so I decided to sit in front of it and stared into it I’m not sure how long I was staring into it when I heard a click of the door I looked up and saw Jules stood my the door and smiled at him and he came and sat in front of me and said “ your going to have to speak to Jamie at some point” I glared at him he gave me the same glare back so I sighed and said “fine send him in” Jules left the room I sat back trying to think what to say to Jamie when the door reopened I could see how nervous Jamie was he came in and sat by my legs instead on the chair and said “ I’m sorry mo nighean donn I dinna mean to upset up so much I didn’t think” I looked down and said “ I know you didn’t think but calling my fat isn’t good can you see why I was angry” he didn’t say anything to that only said “how far along you are?” I said “about 13 weeks” Jamie went to place his hand on my stomach but stopped and looked up at me and I nodded and he started to stroked my stomach like he had done the night before.

___________________________________________

The next morning I was really nervous getting ready to go and see the king my hands were shaking I was looking in the trunk and I couldn’t find anything to wear Louise came in and she was holding a dress and asked me if I wanted to wear it it was deep blue with gold embroidery all over it I smiled and thanked her and started to put it on Louise came round behind me and tied up the back for me I thanked her once again and we left the room together and went down to the waiting carriage’s.

I sat looking out the window wondering what the king wanted with us when we pulled up to the palace I was pulled from my thoughts Jamie helped me down as did Jules with Louise Ray followed behind us all one of the servants showed us all into a large room that looked like a large parlour with sofas all around it the servant said “take a seat the king will be along soon”

We all saw a door open thinking it was the king we stood and waited but Louis came running in came over to give me a hug but his nanny came in behind him and said “ non your highness” he stood back and bowed to me and I curtsied back he sat next to me he handed me a box I opened it and there was a ring with a yellow gem set with pearls either side “ I heard Louise quietly gasp I said I don’t need this your highness” he said “ I I want to mistress I thanked him and I sat I placed it on my knee and we began to talk to him how he was feeling I didn’t notice the king had come in until I heard “ louis leave” I quickly stood and curtsied again the king asked us to sit he sat in front of me looked at us all and said “ want to thank you for saving my son so as a thank you I want to give you all a gift of your choice we all sat in silence for a while I looked up at the king and said “ my husband has a price on his head would you be able to get it removed if we explained why” he said “ depend on why?” Jamie explained what it was and how he hand been lashed and showed the king the scars Murtagh stepped in and said “ your majesty I was witness to the escape and my godson didn’t shoot the redcoat he could hardly hold himself on the horse” the king sat and thought for a moment and said “’I’ll see what I can do but it will take some time” Louise asked the king if he could her a dress made and the king suggested a reward of money to Jules Murtagh and Raymond. he stood and left us we all looked at each other confused at what just happen.

When we got back to Jules’s house I went and changed into my comfier dress and went straight into the parlour and the men were drinking wine I had the ring and looked at Louise and said “ why did you gasp?” he said “ that belonged to the Queen” I said “ why didn’t she give it me herself?” she shrugged and said “ louis probably wanted to give it you myself and she agreed” I just nodded and took a glass of wine and listened to what then men were talking about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading


	17. Chapter 17

** Chapter 17: Claire Jamie and others  **

When we were having breakfast a few weeks later I could see something was bothering fergus so I said “ Fergus what is wrong?” he looked down at his plate and said “ I dinna ken how to say this” I said “ just say it” he looked up and said “ when I’ve been watching out the window I’ve seen the same man staring at the house” I looked over at Jules and said “ were does he stand” Fergus took him over to the window and showed Jules were Jules then left the room he came back and said “ I’ve ordered one of the servants to keep watch” we finished our breakfast Jamie had agreed to let me to go see mother Hildegarde as long as I had Him Murtagh and Fergus with me Murtagh sat out on the main steps watching and Fergus and Jamie came inside Jamie helped to hold people down when needed and Fergus sat near the doorway playing with bouton Mother Hildegarde could see I was beginning to get tiered so told me I should go home and Jamie agreed with her I didn’t argue you with her we got in a carriage and all went back to Jules’s house.

When we got there I went straight to bed I woke some time in the night and there was bread and cheese on the table across the room I slide quietly from under Jamies arm and quietly walked across the room and sat in the window seat and ate what was left for me I ate quickly and lay my face on the window and dropped off the sleep. When I was woken by the sun streaming through the window I was in bed and wrapped up under the covers I looked round to see if Jamie was there and he wasn’t so I decided to go back to sleep when I woke sometime later I could feel I was being watched I slowly opened my eyes Jamie smiled at me I groggily said “ how did I end up in bed?” he smiled and said “ when I woke in the night I could sense you weren’t there I looked and saw you were curled up by the window and decide to bring you back to bed” Jamie helped me up and helped me get dressed we left our room and Murtagh was walking up the hallway and said “ about time lass” I Just glared at him and I went to find something to eat.

Time was going quicker and there had been no sign of the comte but the person was still watching at the house every few days i decided I need some air as Jamie wasn’t letting me go the hospital to distract myself as I got further along in my pregnancy I was about 25 weeks along I sat back in the quiet stroking my stomach when I heard footsteps and someone sit next to me I opened one I thinking it was Jamie I Jumped and said “ go away now” he tried to smile at me and said “ I’ve been looking for you for a long time” I could clearly see he wasn’t going to listen so i raised my voice ever so slightly and said “ why would I go anywhere with you you killed my parents” he looked shocked that I knew that information and said “do you want to know how I know this?” he didn’t answer so I said “ I was told be my cousin Jules” he went even more pale when I told him I saw Jules stood behind him and hit him on the back of the head and dragged him into the house and tied him up and took him down to the cellar Jules sent a letter to Raymond to inform him that the comte was here.

That evening Raymond came and pulled a bottle of something out of his pocket and said “ I got this in the 30s its called sodium thiopental if you give it him it will get the truth out of him I’ve seen it work” Jules mixed it in some wine and we all went down into the cellar when had woke I whispered he’s more likely to take it off me” Jules passed me the cup I walked up to him and said “ would you like some wine he nodded and I helped him drink it we didn’t have to wait long for it to start working.

  1. J) “what do you want with Claire?”
  2. TC) she looks like her great gran mother who refused to marry me
  3. C) I’m already married and I wouldn’t marry you anyway
  4. TC) he smirked and said “ he’s not that hard to get rid of”



I laughed and said “oh try me” I waved Raymond over and moved away from the comte and said “ is there anything we can knock him out with” he pulled another vial out of his pocket and said “ I knew we would need this” handed it over to me and I walked back over to the comte and grabbed his face and forced the liquid down his throat he then dropped of to sleep.

We left the cellar Jamie and Murtagh waiting out side Jamie asked what was said “ we told him I could see he was getting angry I took his hand and said “ he will never take me from you” he wrapped his arms round me and we all went to the parlour I said “ what do with him” Jules said “ I have a ship leaving for the colonies in a weeks’ time so we could send him on that ship and he will be away from us all” I smile and said “ I’m ok with that” I could still see Jamie was angry he left the room I decided he needed space so I left him to go.

Jamie hadn’t returned by the time dinner was served so I didn’t eat much over worry not knowing where he was after dinner I went into the library to try and distract myself sometime later I heard raised voices so I followed them and saw Jamie was stood a front of someone he looked up and smiled and said “ Claire would like you to meet captain Jack Randall”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading


	18. Chapter 18

** Chapter 18: Claire Jamie and others **

When he looked at me I was shocked at how much he looked like frank Jamie said “ I’ve given him a glass a wine while we wait for the comte” Murtagh came storming in with his dirk at the ready but Black Jamie slumped to the floor Jamie and Murtagh did the same to Black Jack as Jules had done to the comte Jules came in the cellar and said “ what going on” I would like you to meet the bastard Black Jack.

when Jamie, Murtagh and jules appeared at the top of the stairs Jamie turned to Jules and said “ will there be space for him on the ship?” he smiled and said “I’ll sort it”. Jules disappeared down the hall way Jamie Murtagh and I sat in the parlour in silence for awhile and Jamie could see there was something on my mind he said “ what’s wrong mo ghaol” I stared in the fire and said “ he looks so much like my first husband franks” Jamie wrapped his arms round me and said “ it wont be long till they are both gone then we can concentrated on the wee bairn and hope I get my pardon through” I lay my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes.

The week went by quickly I didn’t go and see the comte or black Jack while they were in the cellar I left them to the servants Jules came to me and asked for the knockout potion so I gave it him and he went down stairs with Jamie and Murtagh and about an hour later Jamie came into the bedroom laugh and I said “ what have you done?” he smiled and said “ we dressed them both in ragged clothes that Jules had got and took them to the dock and tied them into them bottom of the boat and told the captain to leave them there till they were far out to sea he agreed to it as he was working for Jules” we stood there till the boat moved off the dock I sighed in relief knowing they were gone changed into my night gown and went to bed. with the comte and black Jack gone we all breathed a sigh of relief and had no worry so we could go on with life with no worry.

I was sat in the library reading in stroking my stomach feeling the baby kick every not n then I thought to myself at how quick the first 30 weeks of my pregnancy had gone” when Jamie came running in saying “we can go home the king got me pardoned” he picked me up and spun me round I just laughed at him and I said “ I can’t wait” we announced it that evening at dinner and saw the worry in Jules’s face I couldn’t figure out why so I knew I had to ask him later on.

After dinner Jules went to his study and Jamie Murtagh Louise Fergus and I went to the parlour I said “ I’ll take Jules a glass of wine” I heard through the door he was talking to someone I opened the door and saw he was talking to ray and I raised my eyebrows at them and they asked “me to come in shut the door and take a seat” I said “ is this about why you looked so worry when Jamie announced that we were safe to go back” Jules just looked at me and said “ I had a dream two nights ago and you cant go back because it’s not safe for you and the baby” I place my hand on my stomach with worry and looked at ray and he said “I had the same dream too. I was getting worried by what they were saying but I knew they would tell me anymore I knew I had to light my candle hoping I could figure it out. Jamie knew there was something up when he saw me light my candle that night as I didn’t light it that often I managed to drop off to sleep easily but nothing came to me so I got out of bed and sat in the window seat like I always did trying to figure out what ray and Jules ment I went into the a world of my own but I felt a hand on my shoulder Jamie was knelt beside me and said “ ye’er worrying me since you came back from Jules’s study” I looked at Jamie and said “ we cant leave for Scotland yet we need to wait for the baby to be born” Jamie went pale and said “ why” I shrugged and said “ Jules and ray had the same dream and told me its not safe to go back yet” he said “ we will stay till the bairn is born then I’m taking you home” I thought and said “ we also need to wait for news of black jack and the comte” Jamie Just took my hands and pulled my to him and “wrapped his arms round me and said “ aye we do”.

After telling Jamie what Jules had said to me I’m still worried but I knew I would be safe know Raymond was there to help 6 week had gone by when I letter came through from the captain of ship that Black Jack and the comte had gone over board and told us that they had both died on the voyage because they had got in a fight between themselves After finding out about Blackjack and the comte’s death was one of the biggest relief of my life knowing that they would never come back into our lives.

_________________________________

A few days after finding out the they were dead a began to get pain in my back but thought nothing of it we were sat at dinner that night ray looked over at me and said “ Madonna I think you should go and lay down” I didn’t even have it me to fight so I left quietly I saw Fergus run out the house and towards the hospital I changed and opened the window to let some air I heard the door open I saw ray stood there and he said “ its time you know it and I do to” I just shook my head its to early he came over and said “ don’t worry she will be fine” I said “she” he smiled and left the room as another contraction hit I tried to keep calm while leaning into the cool air I felt a large hand on my hand slowly rubbing in circles I sighed as it passed Jamie helped me walk round the room I told him that ray thinks we are having a girl and Jamie said “ Ray and Jules have always been right”.

I smiled then grimaced in pain as a stronger contraction hit and wrapped my arms round Jamie and cried out in pain he said “ not long now” I said “ how would you know?” he shrugged and said “ just a feeling” Mother Hildegarde came in when another contraction came and asked “Jamie to leave” I just shook my head as I couldn’t speak at the time and Jamie said “ I’m not leaving” Mother Hildegarde knew she couldn’t fight him and said “ Just do as I say” Jamie nodded I finally got to the point of me needing to push Jamie wrapped one arm round me and whispered Gaelic into my ear and I began push Mother told me to continue as each contraction came I stopped when she said “ she’s here small but breathing” mother wrapped her in a blanket and passed her to Jamie I lay back and felt another contraction and pushed mother said “ don’t worry just the after birth” I said “ is hole” she said “ yes” and took it away after mother left Ray knocked on the door and said “ may see” I nodded he came over and took her from Jamie’s arms and said “ she fine but you will need to keep her wrapped up in more than one blanket” Jamie went and grabbed another blanket and passed to ray and he wrapped her up Ray handed her to me and she began to nuzzle at my chest ray said “I’ll take my leave and see you soon” I began to feed her once Ray was out of the room.

Sometime later Murtagh and Fergus came in and asked to see the baby Jamie nodded they both came over to the bed Murtagh said “do you have a name?” I looked to Jamie and said “Faith Elizbeth Fraser” Fergus and Murtagh left the room Jamie took his boots off and climbed on the bed and cuddled into me and I said “ we didn’t choose a name together why did you let me choose it” he smiled and said “ you did all the work I just sat and watched”.

Over the next few weeks I stayed in our room to recover everyone came in and out to check on us when Jules was sat next to the bed and said “ this is what you saw wasn’t it” he said “ yes” barely a whisper I said “ why didn’t you tell me?” he said “ I didn’t want to scare you” I didn’t reply Jules stood and said “ I’ll leave you to rest” as soon as he had left I was dropping off to sleep.

when I felt up to it I left our room and went to the dining room and Louise came over and took faith from me and said “ eat you need a proper meal” I ate quickly and sat at the table listening when Jules stood and said “ one of my boats is leaving for inverness in two weeks time if you would like to go back to Scotland?” I saw jamie’s face light up know one replied I said “ we will talk about it and let you know in the morning” after dinner Jamie Murtagh Fergus and I went into the parlour and began to discuss when it was safe to go back I said “ there never a time going to be safe the rising is coming whether we like it or not there’s no stopping it as long as we keep to our selves we should be ok” Jamie shrugged and said “ the sooner we go the sooner I get to see Jenny” I nodded and looked at Fergus and said “ your coming home with us back to your homeland” Fergus’s face lit up and said “ really mistress” I smiled he came over and hugged me and thank me and I felt the wetness on my neck and I could feel he was crying so I held him for as long as he need.

The next morning we told Jules that the we will take up on his offer to go back to Scotland I could see that he was happy but also sad I said “ will you come and see us off” he wrapped his arms round me and said “yes” over the next week we packed our things into the trunks that Jules and Louise gave us I dressed in my comfy dress to travel in when we got to the harbour I began to feel the sadness hit me because I thought I may never see them again I passed faith to Jamie and gave everyone a hug Raymond said “ I may see you again one day” I pulled back and said “ maybe” Murtagh and Jamie did the same we left and got on the boat and went to find where we were ment to be on the boat.

As soon as we left the port I seen Jamie turn green and passed him a bucket and he started being sick straight away by the time we docked in inverness Jamie had stopped being sick we were the first to be aloud off the boat we began to walk into the main town and we found horses and a wagon quickly and where off to Lallybroch the next morning .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will probably come back to this one day but cant promise when   
> thank you for reading


End file.
